


Hello, Dean.

by baneme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: A hug we deserved.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Hello, Dean.




End file.
